Scarred
by KomradeKitty
Summary: Picking up where the last book left off (NOT including any of the major story points from Cursed Child, however, just House placements), we follow the work of the newest addition to Hogwarts; an American Auror turned Professor. As the year unfolds, however, a shadow from the past creeps back into the Wizarding World; far more dangerous and powerful than Voldemort was in his prime.
1. The Second Scar

**Chapter One: The Second Scar**

In the busy halls of The Ministry of Magic, where networks upon networks of Floo Chimneys lined the slick stone walls, wizards and witches alike were popping in and out of sight. Many hurrying with packed briefcases and swearing under aggravated breaths, while others were carrying large parcels or even pushing carts filled with broomsticks. However, one particular spot in the crowded hallway was curiously empty, with a small rope to keep hurrying folk and reporters alike away from it. One man stood beyond the rope, shoulders back and head up straight; every 10 minutes now he had been glancing at his watch to be absolutely certain of the time.

"Mr. Weasley, we just received word from the MACUSA office that their end of the spell is set and ready to go." said a man in an authoritative uniform, as a few reporters from behind the line had their quills twitching away in hurried scrawling on their note pads.

"Excellent, tell them that we're ready at this end as well. She may step through at any time." Percy Weasley nodded to the guard and adjusted his tie and patted the top of his slightly balding head.

As the guard relayed the message back to the USA office through a phone, reporters began whispering behind Percy about this experimental Floo Network between London and the US; and about rumors that had been circling around for the past 3 years.

"Hard to believe them, right?"

"No way, it's impossible hogwash!" another retorted back in a fierce whisper.

"Hogwash or not, she's the second survivor of a Curse now..." a different reporter pointed out, getting agreed whispers from even the doubtful ones.

Just as another accusation was about to be debated, the Floo Chimney before them flashed to life in a dark wave of emerald/gold colors and a petite witch stepped through with two others just behind towing two large, black wooden trunks; both with cages for animals on top as well.

The petite figure was mostly covered by a large, black hooded pea coat, though just as she was about to lift her head to greet her correspondent, flashes of light from hovering cameras went off and blinded the poor thing. Percy stepped to her, amidst the sudden din of noise from the reporters, and now as well from curious witches and wizards passing by, and directed her and the other two men down a nearby corridor. The guards left behind did their utmost to be certain no one followed in after them, as a sign pointed down the hallway said IMMIGRATION OFFICES AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.

"Terribly sorry about that, nosy buggers..." Percy huffed, catching his breath as they passed through the first door of the corridor, the men in tow being directed down a much larger section now branching off to the right of the door for inspection.

The petite woman chuckled and waved it all off, taking it in good stride. "I completely understand, Mr. Weasley. It's not every day an American comes through the Ministry's Floo Network."

Percy looked down at the still cloaked woman with a slight shock to his eyes; as she was rapidly trying to see clear again from the specks surely dotting her vision. _They certainly skimped on her personality in the reports; complete modesty wasn't even mentioned. Funny little soul..._ he mused to himself.

* * *

As the woman was escorted into a smaller office to begin a brief interview and background check, the famous train platform, 9 3/4, was bustling with scores of children eagerly boarding the train to begin their magical studies. It was indeed very big days for the local celebrities' younger children as well, as it was their first year to be attending the prestigious school. 2017 was certain to be an interesting year; though the younger children of course were concerned with living up to the names they carried. But, pushing the butterflies aside, the children were given the utmost affection and encouragement from their loved ones and were soon hurried onto the train to begin their magical lives.

As the train sped through the land, the adults were reminded of the work ahead of them yet again, and began to head back towards the Ministry to resume their hectic lives. After a time, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had just stepped back into the crowds of various folk when a cell phone in Harry's pocket buzzed. Through a quick jolt as if stirred violently from a nap, he grabbed for his pocket and finally yanked it out and answered quickly.

"Yes Percy?" followed by confirmations on the other line and Harry nodding his head to no one's vision. "Excellent, job well done on that spell, on both ends. Ron and I are on the way, but the train for Hogwarts left already, so let's look into getting her another mode of transportation. No, not the Floo again, will take too long to setup. We'll meet up and discuss how. Right, see you in a few." and with that, Harry tapped Ron's arm to hurry to a lift to take them to the right floor.

* * *

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat called out, much to the amazement of everyone watching; as it had been Albus Potter who just received that House placement.

While there were many quips and giggles being thrown about, one particular boy was beaming with a pleasant smile and has just scooted down the bench to make way for his new friend. Albus walked over hesitantly, though once he sat with Scorpius Malfoy, he felt his anxieties calm a little more, especially so once other Slytherins passed along polite welcomes as well.

As more children were sorted, until the very last child was placed in Hufflepuff, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stepped forward to the podium and raised a glass in a toast to the newest students. "Regardless of the House you may find yourself in, let's all make this year as peaceful as possible. Welcome to Hogwarts, young witches and wizards; and now, let the feast begin!" and with a joyful little smile, brandished her arms forward and watched as the newest children's faces lit up as the feast was brought before them.

"Headmistress?" a soft and gravelly voice called behind her, where the professors feasted.

Minerva turned and saw Hagrid holding his large hand forward a little, quietly catching his breath before thudding onto his reinforced chair.

"Gracious Hagrid, you didn't have to run and leave the poor thing alone. Is she coming?" Minerva held her hands out and open, wanting an answer as Hagrid collected his thoughts.

Just as Hagrid had formed the word for Yes, the large grand hall doors opened with their signature creaks and moans. The room of students dulled from the loud roar to almost the purr of a newborn kitten; heads whipping around at the new petite figure in the hall.

"Míle pardons, Tá brón orm Tá mé déanach." the witch called out to the Headmistress, panting very softly herself and adjusting her glasses. "I do hate being late, even if I wasn't given an exact time to get here." and she finally pushed back the large hood of her coat and revealed a beaming smile to the room of gob smacked children (and one or two professors).

Minerva had an equally large smile on her face, as the sea of reactions was indeed mixed.

The young witch of 27 could very easily pass for one of the students; hair buzzed right to her scalp on both sides of her head and very short buzz line down the back of her head. The longer length of hair reached only just passed her very pierced left ear; the right to match, of course. Her natural black roots were showing with wild red, purple, and blue colors blended perfectly; the sharpness of the red reflected her brown eyes with an added ferocity, almost.

Her black, high top canvas shoes made very soft squeaks as she hurried her best towards the front, tugging down a simple dark burgundy v-neck shirt passed the top hem of her black distressed skinny jeans. As she finished unbuttoning her black coat, her red and black scarf slid from her neck to drape around her shoulders of her coat just as she stopped at the front of the podium. One last adjustment to a pentacle necklace before nodding up to Minerva appreciatively.

"Nonsense, we, of course, saved the best for last." Minerva gestured for attention. "Students, this is Lindsey McKinney; your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. She is also Hogwarts first American Professor, from our sister school Ilvermorny, which is where our previous professor, Loretta Wulfgard, currently is for a Professors exchange program. And, because she was not taught at Hogwarts, she does not have a House to call her home away from home. So, I'm very curious to see a Professor be sorted into a House now." and once again Minerva gestured to the stool occupied by the Sorting Hat.

As Lindsey ascended the few steps to the stage, the hat was placed upon her head, and gave a loud grunt and curled its brim in confusion.

"What trick has been played on me? This is most difficult!" the hat exclaimed, grumbling to itself.

"I seem to be the problem child today, don't I?" Lindsey asked with a smirk, getting a chuckle from the Hat as well.

"Well, haha, yes! I've never sorted an adult before; though that is not the sole problem. Even the houses in Ilvermorny seemed to have difficulty placing you! Sorted into all but one House; extraordinary! Let's see... Pukwudgie is what you ultimately chose, is it? Curious, exceptionally so. A great aptitude for spells, a very fast thinker, undoubtedly strong; an Auror straight out of school, no less! None of this is helping my decision, though..." as it went back to grumbling.

Lindsey, and the students now, couldn't help but laugh with the Hat; so she decided to try to help the Hat to make a decision. "Would it be too bold of me to suggest a House then? It is unfair to sort an adult witch who has already found her place amongst her peers." and raised a brow as she thought for the Hat.

The Sorting Hat perked up and made bemused noises now, agreeing, it would seem, to itself. "Yes, yes I would have to agree. Thank you my dear. Let it be..." the students seemed more on edge than the participant was.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Thunderous applause from the Ravenclaw House as the rest acted as though they had lost a guaranteed bet. Lindsey gently pulled the Hat up and nodded a Thank You. "Glad I could be of help, then."

Chuckling some more, the Hat wrinkled its cloth in a smile to her. "Do drop by as often as you'd like. You have an enchanting mind."

"You flattering little Sun Hat, you..." Minerva quipped and jokingly waggled a finger at the Hat. Returning towards the students and looking for a last bit of silence,

"Now then, I do not want to hear of any mischief going on in Professor McKinney's classes; you'll do well to keep a fear of her, now. She will also be in charge of teaching a new style of casting for the older students, younger students will have to send home permission slips to family to be able to participate, I'm afraid." now turning back towards the new Professor.

"But, welcome to Hogwarts, Professor McKinney." and the thunderous applause echoed out again just before she took a seat beside Hagrid, finally recovered from his run.


	2. Grounding

**(So I meant to make this clear with the first chapter but completely forgot to. This story is something of a cathartic process for me, as I'm using it to write through some of my own demons and past experiences in here. Please pay attention to the top section now, as I will post warnings of possible triggers here. This chapter is fairly light with it, but there is a slight kidnapping trigger here, so please keep that in mind.)**

 **Chapter 2: Grounding  
**

Once the children were finished feasting and taken out to their House Towers by the Prefects, the Professors also began to retire for the night. As the time difference was finally starting to settle in her bones, Professor McKinney found herself blinking frequently to stay awake as Hagrid went through the grounds of the castle and where the rooms were located on a map.

"And this here would be your room in the Castle, just down the hall from Headmistress McGonagall's room and -" Hagrid paused as he saw her suppressed a yawn. "Ah, it is getting late I guess. I can take you on a tour of the grounds when you have a break in your classes. Are you gonna be alright?" he asked, leaning forward to be certain she wasn't about to fall off her chair.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry Hagrid, I swear I'm not being rude." she jolted in her seat as she blinked widely again, desperate to stay awake.

"No no no, you had a busy day of traveling. I get ahead of myself sometimes; or at least that's what Headmistress tells me." he said with a dry chuckle. "Come on, I'll take you to the hallway I mentioned, it'll be easier that way. I'll try not to ramble too much along the way." he finished with a gentle pat to the table top and stood up.

As Lindsey followed along in tow to Hagrid, her mind began wandering as he carried on with a small tour of most of the mechanics of the castle. Foggy in her tired state, her mind repeated the earlier part of the day as her feet carried her automatically now.

* * *

"Right, the background check is done now; though we knew it would clear you. Security lately has been almost at a paranoid level within the higher ranks of the Ministry." Percy sighed as he finished up the necessary documents and gave them to another officer.

Just as the officer left the room, Harry and Ron stepped in and smiled at Percy and Lindsey.

"Ah, perfect timing, that." Harry extended his arms to Lindsey and quickly embraced her, receiving her signature beaming smile as gratitude.

"It's been too long, Harry. Thank you for taking care of everything at this end, the MACUSA greatly appreciates this cooperation." Lindsey said and began slipping back into her pea coat.

"Of course, this operation is vital to the entire world; not _just_ the Wizarding World. And you are the key player in all this, now." while he had tried to manage a sympathetic smile, he found it difficult to keep that going and placed a hand to her shoulder. "Though, that's not something to celebrate; as we both know."

"No, you're right..." Lindsey trailed off a moment before meeting Harry's gaze once more. "Uhm, but, anyways - The kids make the train alright?" she switched, now wrapping her scarf round her neck, starting to walk from the room with Ron.

Following beside her, Harry nodded. "Yes, though now we'll have to find you a different ride. I had a feeling getting the Floo Networks setup for both you and Professor Wulfgard would take up a majority of the day's work, though. So let's see if our backup plans are set to go now." he then pointed down another corridor.

* * *

Unfortunately, Lindsey came crashing back to reality as Hagrid had stopped to open the doorway for the Professors' living quarters.

"Oh Gods! I'm so sorry Hagrid!" she blurted out and retracted her arms to her chest in embarrassment.

Chuckling at the sight, since he had barely nudged forward from her bump anyway, he waved it off. "No need to worry, I can take far harder hits than that." and teasingly winked at her with another set of chuckles.

Relieved, Lindsey chuckled as well and this time paid attention to the route to her room. Adorned on her door was the Ilvermorny Pukwudgie crest, bringing a soft smile and nostalgic expression to her face. Hagrid beamed a proud smile in return; as it was his idea to adorn the door with the crest. As she opened the door, she was greeted by a black flash of a body and fell back with a loud grunt.

"Kerberos! Shush!" she commanded, instantly getting the muscled, black Staffordshire Terrier to sit down and silence his whines; tail wagging wildly still.

With a chuckling huff, Lindsey slowly got back to her feet, dusting herself off before rubbing her dog's large head affectionately. Hagrid smiled and nodded to her, walking up to the dog and also giving him an oversized head pat.

"I can see you're in good hands now, I'll leave you be. Good night Professor, and I hope your stay here isn't as wild as this pup is." and then the towering half-giant began to walk away for his own residence.

As Lindsey shut the door for her room, she looked around and found her two cats had already taken ownership of the bed and were sleeping soundly. The room was vast for just one body to take it up; there was an upper loft that looked out onto the Forbidden Forest with a small kitchen inlet against the left wall. There was another door across from the kitchen, presumably to her own personal bathroom. And below the loft in its own cozy nook was a large wooden post bed with dark navy blue and black sheets.

As she took her coat off, she flicked her left hand towards her luggage; levitating the coat towards it as it open and produced a standing coat rack just in time to meet the coat. Books also began to float forth from the other trunk and line the partly empty book shelves. A large desk at the corner of the room moved effortlessly against the far left wall, and documents and maps now floated up against the wall to be taped down. As her clothes began to be sorted into dressers, and her pets' food dishes moved up to the kitchen inlet, the complex map on the wall was finally finished with a final picture added in the middle of it all.

Rubbing her right shoulder with a wince, she walked to the ornate chair of the desk and stared at the picture with hardened eyes. The man in the picture had a slender jaw line and pale skin. The sides of his head were shaved with a swept back look on the top of his head in platinum blond locks. His eyes, though, were an unusual sight; one a light grey and the other a deep brown color. While the other pictures surrounding the picture moved, his was stationary and unenchanted. Below the man's picture was the name Gellert Grindelwald.

Almost steeling herself to the man's gaze, she flicked her wrist again and summoned a large tapestry of the Ravenclaw banner over the documents. Even with the picture covered, she still stared at the same spot on the wall before finally moving towards the bed. Before her rump hit the mattress, the bigger of the two cats picked his head up with a very soft mewing noise, followed by a great yawn and stretch.

"Oh, sorry baby. Didn't mean to wake you up." she cooed to the light grey tabby, who began rubbing his head up against her arm and then her hand as she offered it to him. "I'm glad you aren't sick from the Floo ride, though. That was everyone's big concern." the loud, rumbling purrs sounding through the large cat seemed to prove that he was feeling fine, however.

As she began untying her high tops, Kerberos trotted over to her and sat beside her, giving quite the forlorn look. Once one shoe was off, she looked over at him, his floppy ears perked forward on top of his head at her gaze.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked, and received a soft whine and his one completely white paw on top of her knee.

Studying the dog for a moment more, it clicked in her mind what he was trying to convey and she snapped her fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry bud; you musta been bored all night long. Here-" and snapped her fingers again, opening one of the trunks again.

This time, a large dog bed appeared as well as several hollowed out bones and one very large, black rubber ball. As soon as Kerberos saw his bed floating in the air, he hopped over and began jumping at it in the air, playfully growling and nipping just under it; tail at hyper speed now.

"Ey, no biting your bed." Lindsey commanded and moved her hand in a gentle sweeping motion; a soft white fog surrounding the dog to gently keep him in place while his bed found it's spot at the foot of Lindsey's.

And with that, he was freed and ran over to his bed and rubbed his face along the interior of it, then sat down proudly and looked at his owner quite satisfied.

Giving a snort of a giggle, she returns to taking the other shoe off and sighs once both feet are freed and lays back on the bed with a groan. Looking up at the smooth stone above her bed, she began to run through plans in her mind of what she was tasked to do while teaching at Hogwarts. While she absolutely had been trying to teach abroad at her sister school, she also had a secondary task assigned to her while here.

 _He might not go directly for Hogwarts, first. Especially since Dumbledore has passed on._ she mused, wriggling her way further up on the bed until her head was rested on one of the pillows. _If anything, he might try to infiltrate Durmstrang first to get that grudge sorted out and try to find sympathizers there. I'll have to send out Reno to see if Viktor has turned up anything there. His last report was about two months ago, should be enough time between to see if he found anything new yet._ A drawn out yawn interrupted her thoughts as her vision began to blur slightly from exhaustion.

Gently slipping her glasses off her face, she found a carved out spot in the wall that seemed to act as a bedside table to place them on. As she settled underneath the plush sheets of the bed, the lights of the room slowly dimmed and were extinguished just as her two cats found comfort on either side of Lindsey. Gentle purrs from them helped her relax enough in this new room to find herself sleeping quickly; though peaceful was not guaranteed.

While most of the students and faculty probably dreamed of splendors and of their future aspirations, Lindsey seemed doomed to repeat her past behind closed eyes. Most events more so than others, which was true for tonight's playing of events.

* * *

Remembering the cold of the floor and wall, the dull pain in her head accompanied with the burning in her right shoulder and mid back. Her arms heavy and held up in chains beside her head. Through labored breathing, she opened her eyes and tried to focus through her pain to see a figure walking towards her. Her breath hitched with every step he took until he was a foot from her, and then kneeled down and studied her.

"Quite amazing." his voice was soft and gentle, almost coddling her, even. "They greatly misuse your talents, pet." as he drew closer, her hands clenched to steel herself firmly against the wall. "There haven't been many people that I consider equal; but you most definitely are. The strength of your spells for someone so young is undoubtedly impressive. I know that you enjoy shining brightly against others; that praise and admiration are your ultimate goals." as his face was before her own, mismatched eyes staring right through her, she found her last bit of strength.

Inhaling sharply and quickly, she exhaled in a shriek with a small gust of wind to push his face back; though it wasn't strong enough to knock him back fully. The pain in her shoulder ripped through her nerves and made her body contort to flee from it, while he looked on with a knowing smirk.

"You know the magic sound to make it stop, pet." he whispered over her groaning and whimpering; smiling fully as tears began to stream down her face. "Go on now..." and just like that, she let out a scream and cried fully; and then her pain stopped.

Slumping against the now slick with sweat wall, her energy gone just as much as her voice was. Her vision wavered momentarily, then watched as his hand gently reached for her cheek. So soft, so tender was his touch that it barely took anything to move her to face him. He stroked her face with a loving smile, his thumb brushing away her tears as he spoke.

"That's it, that's all you had to do to make the pain stop. I'm sorry pet, you know how I do love to see you cry. But your scream is far better." he slowly dropped his hand from her face and moved up to her shackled hand.

As he touched her fingers, he brought his lips to them and planted a light kiss atop them and then stepped away.

"Well, that's the second month without a straight answer now. We'll try again tomorrow to see if you've changed your mind." as he opened the door across the room, he lingered while looking at Lindsey.

With a final smirk at his captive, he walked through the doorway and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The sound of the door slamming jolted Lindsey from her sleep, grabbing at the air and forming fists with her breath caught in her throat. Looking around the room that was painted in very soft, early morning rays of light, she relaxed as she heard another door somewhere down the hallway close as well. Grounding herself, she finally remembered where she was, and where she no longer was as well.

Taking in deep breaths, she held her head in her hands and began laughing in futile despair. Tears falling onto the bed sheets as her face was twisted by too many different emotions, she continued to ground herself in reality. _I'm not there anymore._ she told herself, her tears slowly subsiding as her face relaxed. _I'm... Not his anymore._ her hands ran through her hair gently, cupping the very back of her head as her body finally let go of its anxiety and relaxed. Finally, she looked over towards the tapestry on the wall, and felt her nerves harden and her mind find its purpose again. Bringing her hands together, she rubbed a ring on her left hand and felt stronger still, finally moving to step out of bed to get ready for the day.


End file.
